Fateful Encounter
by EmeraldRoseSheeba
Summary: On hiatus. Roxas and Riku couldn't be any happier dating each other. They even got voted as cutest couple of the year last year. But what happens when the school holds a pep rally...And they meet two gorgeous transfer students? Rated M just in case.
1. Pep Rally Time!

**Summery: **Roxas and Riku couldn't be any happier dating each other. They even got voted as cutest couple of the year last year. But what happens when the school holds a pep rally...And they meet two gorgeous transfer students?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (Which pretty much sucks)

**A/N:** Yea...First fanfiction. Woot! R&R and only do constructive criticism please. Ignorant people bother me. So yea, on with the story!

**Roxas POV**

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

The name's Imai. Roxas Imai. I'm fifteen years young, five feet four inches, have adorable cerulean eyes and pimpin' spiky blonde hair. Oh, and we're having a pep rally at school today. Ugh…Pep rallies. How I loath pep rallies. Sorry people, but I'm just not much of a peppy person. Got a problem with that? Oh well. I could care less.

Now back to the subject of pep rallies. Why the school had to invent them, I have no clue. The one planned for today is to welcome a bunch of transfer students. Yea, we got so many that the principle decided to hold a pep rally. Remind me to sue that basterd later. Well, the rally is supposed to mainly introduce the new teenagers to the extracurricular activities we have here. There's going to be games for the new students to play in and stuff also. One of the things is a racing contest held by the track team. And I happen to be on that very awesome team. Riku and I are supposed to race any of the new kids willing to try to out run us. Fat chance. Riku is the fastest person I know. Huh? Who's Riku? Where the heck have you been? Riku is-

"Hey Roxy." A pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"R-Ri-Riku!?" My face had added a few shades of red to itself.

"How's my boyfriend doing?" Riku's smile was just dazzling.

I took a moment to compose myself before speaking again. "I thought you were helping with setting up the gym for the pep rally."

" Yea. I was." He replied and took his arms off from around my waist.

" Okay. Then why aren't you there?" I turned to face him then placed my hands on my hips. It wasn't like I didn't want him around or anything. It's just that...Riku is the type of person who does things neatly and professionally. Oh, and he takes what seems like forever. So I instantly knew that he was up to something.

" No need to get your panties in a bundle. I just wanted to spend time with my one and only lover." His finger traced the outline of my lips as he spoke.

I could feel my face getting hotter already. My thoughts left my mind and I was speechless. Thinking really wasn't necessary in a situation like this though. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and I pulled him forward until our lips met.

Riku's arms wrapped around my waist once more. He wasted no time with getting his tongue inside my mouth and playing around with my own.

I could taste the chocolate goodness of the Hershey's bar that he had earlier that day. Chocolate. One of my greatest weaknesses. It took all my mental strength to resist the erg to go any further than a simple make-out session. After all, there were other people in the hallway. Watching us. You know, they really need to get a fucking life already.

I slowly pulled away, my face still sported a bit of red. A year I've been dating Riku, and **still **I blush whenever we do little things like that.

A small chuckle emitted from Riku. " You've been getting quite forceful lately."

A smirk suddenly graced my face. " When I want something, I do whatever it takes to get it." I said before playfully sticking my tongue out. That was always my motto and still is. I felt a pair of warm, moist lips close over my tongue. Oh my god oh my god oh my flipping freaking god. I stared into Riku's green eyes. That smirking face of his could make anyone melt.

His teeth softly scraped against my tongue as he pulled away.

" That was fun." The smirk was still plastered on his face. " I better get going now. Don't want to be getting in trouble." He turned and started walking of...Not before he gave me a goodbye wave of course.

" Bye." My face had a soft smile on it as I waved back. I knew he couldn't see it, but oh well. The pep rally forced it's way back into my mind. I wondered if I'd befriend any of them.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Like oh. My. God. It's pep rally time! Yay! Hm? Why yes. Yes I am being sarcastic.

Like I said before, it's now pep rally time. I was currently walking to the gym with Riku (and holding his hand of course). Now let me tell you this. The gym in our school is **HUGE**. By huge I mean way bigger than two football fields combined huge. And I have to run around this thing three times while jumping hurdles. **Three fucking times**! This is going to be so fun.

Riku kindly agreed with my request of sitting in the middle of the bleachers. The exact middle to be precise. I know. I'm weird like that. Leave me the hell alone about it. My focus drifted away from Riku and switched over to the new students. All of them were sitting on fold up chairs in the middle of the gym. Making them the center of attention is _**so**_ not going to make them any more nervous. Not at all.

My eyes settled on a red head. Well he looked cool, calm, and collect. He was also talking to a brunette. Wait...SHIT! He's looking you straight in the eyes Roxas! Turn away! Turn away **NOW**!

" Roxas?" Riku's concerned voice washed over me.

" Huh? Wah?" I said while turning to look at him.

" Your face is completely red..." He poked my cheeks.

" N-no it's n-not!" I stuttered.

Riku's gaze went over to the crowd of transfer students. Oh god... " So...Which one of them were you staring at?"

" WHA!?" I exploded there and then. I swear almost everyone was looking at us. Fuck. Whispering sounds surrounded us.

" Now Roxas...Please don't cause a scene." He said calmly.

What...? " What the hell! You're the one who started this fucking thing!" I was upset, furious...No...I was pissed to the max. Why was Riku always like this!? So flipping **calm** in a situation like this!

" Well it's not **my** falt you're eyeing another man!" He yelled. A few girls behind us gasped then turned around to whisper to the people around them. Everyone was listening to us argue. Damn it!

" I was not!" Just keep denying it. Keep denying everything and hopefully he'll believe you.

Riku crossed his arms and stared down at me. Not good. " Why are you so quick to disagree with me?" He asked, still his calm self.

Wasn't thinking he would ask that. " I-I-I..." Just great. I couldn't think of anything to say. Now he'd really suspect something.

" You know what? Forget it." He sighed and turned away from me.

I looked down towards my feet. Was the guilt already reaching me? Doubt it. I raised my head to look at the red head again. His smirking face was staring up at me. I bet he overheard the fight also. Damn this all to hell and back.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

The pep rally was pretty fun so far. I wasn't dancing around like everyone else though. I looked at Riku from the corner of my eye (he wasn't dancing either just so you know). He hadn't said a word to me since our fight. I'd be mad too if my boyfriend was checking out other guys. Not saying that I was...Nope! Not at all...Okay...Maybe a little...But who **wouldn't** be looking at some like that! He was so freaking tall (and I like my men tall...Don't look at me like that! I'm in no way, shape or form interested in him! Ahem...) and his hair was such a bright shade of red. Much like how my face was most of the day. Right now the principle was having each new student introduce them selfs (since he forgot to earlier). The brunette that the red head was talking to stood up and made his way to the microphone that was set up in front of the fold up chairs.

" Well uh...My name's Sora and um...I like candy and sweets and sugar and caffeine and basically anything that causes me to bounce of the walls. Oh, and shopping. Yep, shopping." He said quickly in a girlie voice with a smile. Someone was a little too in touch with their feminine side. Sora turned around and sat back down. His head looked over to the red head and he giggled. He poked the red head in the arm signaling that it was his turn.

The red head just sighed deeply while rolling his eyes. He then stood up and walked to the front. " The name's Axel and there's not much else to say." He said with an attitude close to mine. Axel...That was a pretty cool name. " Actually.. There is one thing..." Axel said after a thought or two. He pointed to Sora before speaking. " He's mine and **all** mine." He had the biggest smirk I've ever seen on his face as he went to sit down.

Sora's face was as red as a tomato.

So he has a boyfriend...Was it just me or was he looking straight at me when he spoke? I hope he wasn't trying to tell me that I had no chance of being with him or something. Because you know...That would be stupid. I already have a boyfriend. That I love more than anything in the world. Even after we just had a fight and he's most likely very mad at me. And no one. I repeat, **no one **can change that. Not even a good looking red head with a cool name. No, **especially** a good looking red head with a cool name...What? I'm just using him as an example. Gosh! All you people jumping to conclusions...

" Will Roxas Imai and Riku Fugisaki please come down to begin the hurdle race." I heard the priniple's deep voice annouce.

I turned to Riku and saw that he was already heading down the bleachers. With a soft sigh I got up and headed down also.

The priciple started to explain what was going on. " Roxas and Riku are part of the track team. And as part of the track team they'll be hosting this race...and participating in it. But, they aren't going against each other. Oh no. Two lucky transfer students get to go against them. So, who would like to race these two?"

I looked over to the group of transfer students with much curiosity. My eyes landed on Axel and Sora. They were the only ones with their hands raised. Oh yes. This was just the best day of my wonderful life. I wish...


	2. Just My Luck

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (Hence the lack of Akurokuness in KH)

**A/N:** I would've updated sooner, but I've been very busy. Many thanks to Rainbow Music for being the first to review. Reviews make me want to write more. Hint hint...

**Axel POV**

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Hmmm? Was that a look of disgust on the blond's face as I rose my hand? Perfect. As you probably know by now, my name is Axel Higarashi. I have a hot bod that makes all the boys want to melt. Yes, I am gay. I could turn bi for you though sweetie. Also, yes, Sora is my boyfriend. And you can't have him!! He says I'm a total flirt, but I don't believe him. Now back to the subject of the blond. He was the most adorable little thing that I had ever seen! No, my mind was not squealing like a little fangirl every time I looked at him. Because, I'm not a fangirl...I'm a fanboy...

I was on my way to the starting line with Mr. Blond. Dang, he was shorter than Sora! Only by a little bit, but still! Sora's pretty stinking short! Not that I'm saying I have anything against short people. Personally, I like short guys...With blond spiky hair... Cerulean eyes...A bit of an attitude problem...And who seem to be having some relationship problems. Yep, I heard the whole argument between blond and what seemed like his boyfriend. I should be focusing on the race shouldn't I?

" You ready blondie?" I said to him once we got to the starting line.

" The name's Roxas and I'm always ready." He snapped. Heh. He seems competitive.

I loved his attitude mixed with that glare. It made me want to push him up against a wall and show him who's boss. I admit, I have the naughtiest mind know to man...And I'm sure as hell proud of it.

" On your mark...Get set..." Why did the principle have to make this so dramatic? Seriously.

" Go!" His deep voice boomed.

Freak! That blond was off like a rocket. He sure was fast for a stump. Isn't the tall person supposed to be the fastest? Oh well. I jetted off right after whats-his-name. Was it Roxas? Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying earlier.

I easily caught up with the squirt in no time. It was so fun to watch him try to get ahead of me. Truly, I wasn't even running my fastest. Sad, I know. I really was the faster one after all. I guess I should have been looking ahead, because before I knew it I was falling to the floor. Yes...I tripped over a flipping hurdle. Don't you dare laugh at me...

I quickly tried to grab a hold of the closest thing to me. With Roxas' hurdles being so close to mine and everything...He ended up tumbling down with me.

The two of us landed in a very suggestive position. Me on the bottom and him on the top (Even though we all know it should be the other way around).

" I-I..Uh..." Roxas stammered, his face beet red.

I tried to conjure up the smuggest smirk possible. " What's wrong Roxy?" Oh, I'd have to remember that nickname for later.

" M-My n-name's not R-Roxy..!"

Wow. It was a shock how he could get so mad about such a little thing while in a situation like this.

" A-And for y-your informa-" He instantly stopped talking when I placed my hand on his cheek. He was just so adorable. " W-What a-are..y-you...do-" He didn't protest at all when I locked lips with him. Actually, he closed his eyes, relaxed and deepened the kiss.

Almost all the girls in the gym squealed in their high pitched voices (And I know all of you are joining in right now...Don't deny it, you know it's true...Fucking fangirls..).

My hand trailed up his back, lifting up his shirt in the process. I licked his bottom lip in hopes that I could gain entrance. Just like I thought, he didn't hesitate one bit. My moist tongue entered his hot awaiting mouth. I was glad I didn't have to fight for dominance. Maybe I won't have to teach him who's boss after all. I searched around his mouth for a bit before we started playing around. A few moans escaped from him...Causing me to get a major problem down below. Damn that little blond...He was such a turn on.

Our little make out session didn't last long though.

A hand firmly took a hold of my shirt and pulled me away from my heated kiss.

I looked up and locked eyes with none other than Roxas' beloved boyfriend.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked while glaring at me.

" Obviously kissing your boyfriend." I responded with a smile.

His one hand that wasn't holding on to me balled up into a fist then whacked me square in the face.

Oh hell no. Hell fucking no. I formed my hand into a first before hitting him back in the face.

His hand let go of my shirt when he received the hit. He clenched his teeth, still glaring at me. You could see the anger burning in his eyes. This way going to be fun.

" It's on now pretty boy. You're going to need to go back for twice as much plastic surgery once I'm done with you." I spoke with a smirk.

**Roxas POV**

What the fuck did I do? I can't believe I did something like that. I'm going to have to wash my mouth fifty times when I get home. Maybe take a shower also. Oh god I feel horrible.

" Just try to land another hit on me. I dare you."

My eyes widened when I heard Riku's voice. I turned to look to my side. Please don't tell me they're fighting over me. Not in front of the whole school. The whole school...FUCK! I was just kissing that guy in front of everyone. Now they're all going to think I'm easy or something.

" I'll land another thou-" Axel began, but was soon on the floor in pain.

" You're such an idiot Axel." Sora rolled his eyes at the Axel.

" But that doesn't mean you have to knee me in the friggin' crotch!" Said redhead complained.

I just continued to sit there, shocked as I watched the two argue. Seriously, what the hell? I was just totally confused then and there. The sound of someone clearing their throat sneaked up on me and almost scared the living daylights out of me. I raised my head and went wide eyed when I saw the principle behind me.

" My office. Now." He demanded of all of us.

I got up off the floor and followed the other three to the principle's office. Yea, my day was going just great.

** XoXoXoXoXoX**

" What the hell were you four thinking!" The principle slammed his hands down on his desk once all of us were seated.

" Oooooooooo! The principle used profanity!" Sora said as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

" Sora. Shut the fuck up." Axel said in an annoyed tone.

" Both of you shut the the fuck up." Riku said with a just as annoyed tone.

I just sat there. My hands were folded on my lap. My head was down and my eyes were on my shoes. I listened to the argument between Axel and Riku with mild interest.

" QUIET!"

All of our heads turned towards the principle.

" Kids these days..." He mumbled. " All of you have in school suspension for the rest of this week."

All of our eyes widened.

" What!?" I said aloud.

" You know. You come to school like any other day. But instead of going to classes you stay in a little room and aren't aloud to talk. Oh, and you do work all day." Axel said with a yawn. I bet he gets ISS all the time.

But really, this couldn't be happening. Not to me. I have perfect attendance, Straight A's and..No, I'm not a fucking goody-two-shoes nerd. It's just that my mom is super strict when it comes to school. Oh god. My mom. I'm going to die when I get home. Well, not unless the principle calls her. So yea, I'm perfectly fine.

" And I'll be giving all your parents a call." The principle said with a sly smile.

I'm dead meat.

** XoXoXoXoXoX**

" How the hell did you get ISS!?" My mom's voice rang through the house. Everyone on the other side of town could probably hear her yelling right now.

" Mom. Please. Just calm down." I told her.

" Calm down? CALM DOWN!?" Hell yea she was pissed. " This shit is going on your permanent record! This could keep you from going to collage!." Yea, my mom wanted me to go to collage really badly since she didn't. " So, tell me how you got yourself in this mess." She said with crossed arms.

" Well.." I started and told her the whole story. " And now Riku's all mad and won't speak to me." I finished while tears poured out of my eyes.

My mother shook her head in disappointment. " Can't really blame him. After all, you did go and make out with another guy." She said as she massaged her temples.

" B-But. He came onto me!" I said through sniffles.

" Yea, but what matters is that you let him." Her hands were on her hips. " Look Roxas." She pulled out a chair from the table and sat next to me. " There are people in this world who are going to try to take advantage of you whenever they can. And it's your responsibility to make sure they don't."

" I know..." My eyes met their beloved friend Mr. Shoes once again.

She eyed my suspiciously. " Please don't tell me you enjoyed it."

The kitchen was soon filled with silence.

" Roxas!?" She said in a disbelieving voice.

My face turned red.

" Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" She said with a giggle.

My head shot up. " Whatever you do, **don't** tell anyone." I warned her.

" I'll try not to." She was trying to muffle her on going giggles.

" I hate you." I said as I got up and headed for the stairs.

" Dinner will be done in a bit!" She yelled after me as I made my way upstairs.

" Okay!" I said before closing my bedroom door. I quickly went over to my computer and turned it on. It was always nice to just chat with some friends after a long day of school. I signed on to my messenger service and looked to see who was on.

**Shopaholic59: Hey Roxas!**

Olette somehow always messaged me right when I was about to message her.

**YinYang15: Hi Olette**

**Shopaholic59: I saw everything! Riku and you fighting. That Axel dude and you making out. Oh, and the fight with Riku and Axel! I really thought they were going to get hurt. I was super worried.**

**YinYang15: Olette...**

**Shopaholic59: Oops. Sorry..**

**YinYang15: It's okay**

**Shopaholic59: Well, I g2g now. See ya**

**YinYang15: Bye**

I watched as Olette's away message popped up. 'Dinner' it said. I took the time to look at my friend's list. Riku was the only one not on. I pushed on my desk to get my chair to move then got off it. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow was going to be hell.


	3. Make Up And Make Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (I'll find a way how to soon) or the song Grow Up by Simple Plan

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long updating. I've been getting ready for school and AnimeFest in Dallas, Texas (Going as Mello Saturday and Sunday! Yay!). Check out my profile for current news and fun facts. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Cookies for all of you. Also, happy belated Akuroku day! Now on with the story!

**Roxas POV**

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I groaned as a buzzing sound entered my ears. I rolled over to my side, opened my eyes and looked at my bedside table. It was 7:00 AM. I turned my alarm clock off and got ready for my morning shower.

By the time I got out of the shower it was already 7:30. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black My Chemical Romance shirt. I slipped on a pair of socks before following the smell of breakfast downstairs.

" Hi mom." I said while walking into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and looked over at my mom.

" Morning Roxas." She said in her usual cheery voice. She sat a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of me.

" Thanks." I said politely before digging in.

" So, what are the rules for today?" She asked with a smile.

I sighed and swallowed my mouth full of eggs. " Be a good little boy. Try not to talk back to any teachers, try not to get into fights, etcetera, etcetera. Basically just don't get into any more trouble than what I'm already in." I replied.

" Correct." She nodded her head. " And no making out with anyone but Riku." She added while I was washing my plate.

" Mom..Please.." I said as I put my plate in the dishwasher.

She just giggled at me.

" See ya." I waved bye to her and left the kitchen. I got my black and white Converses out of the closet by the front door. I pulled them on then began my journey to school. The slight breeze outside sent chills up my spine as I walked down the sidewalk.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

The walk to school only took about seven minutes or so. I opened the doors to the school and let the warm air hit me. I sighed in satisfaction. My happiness disappeared when I remembered that I had ISS. I rolled my eyes and strolled down the hall.

I reached my destination in no time. I stared at the door that had a sign that said, 'ISS' on it. I reached for the door knob. I slowly turned it and pushed it forward.

" Sit your asses down!" A unrecognizable voice shouted at the teenagers running around the room. His head whipped to the side when he heard the door. " Name?" He glared me down as he waited for a answer.

" R-Roxas Imai." I stuttered. This guy was super scary.

" Oh. You're that kid. Just take a seat somewhere." He turned his attention away from me. " What the fuck did I just tell you!?" He yelled at the boys from earlier.

" Take it easy Cloud." A familiar voice said from a seat in the back of the room.

Cloud sent a piercing glare towards the one who talked.

A smile appeared on my face as I turned to face the other male who was now rolling his eyes. " Hayner!" I said as I walked to the back. " What happened this time? Another fight with Siefer?" I sat down next to him and looked for the school bully.

" Yea." He looked at me and soon caught on to my actions. " He's not here. He has so many fucking connections that he can get himself out of anything."

" Oh." I stopped my searching, a bit disappointed. I always wanted to see Siefer in ISS. Just to laugh at him.

" And I was like, ' Oh no you didn't!' and she was all like, ' Oh hell yea I did!'" Sora walked into the room with Axel behind him.

" Dude, you should have slapped that bitch." Axel laughed.

" I know, right!?"

The two took a sat down a few seats away from me and Hayner.

" Isn't that the guy who..?" Hayner began to ask.

I just simply nodded my head.

Axel was still laughing when his head turned towards my direction. His laughing stopped when he noticed me. A smirk made it's way unto his face. " Hey Roxy." He said with a small chuckle to himself.

I tried to keep my face from going red at the nickname. I wasn't too successful. " Only Riku can call me that.." I said in a soft voice.

" Sorry. Didn't hear you." He cupped his hand around his ear.

I looked off to the side. " I said...Only Riku can call me that." I said a tad louder.

" And I really don't give a damn." He spoke right after I was done talking.

" Hey, leave Roxas alone." Hayner said with a threatening glare.

" Make me." Axel said with a full on attitude.

" I'll have you know I'm not in here everyday for nothing." Hayner popped his knuckles.

" And I'll have you know I don't tolerate fighting in my classroom."

Hayner and Axel's eyes widened when Cloud appeared before us.

" What would ever make you think we were about to fight?" Axel said all innocently.

" Yea, we would never do such a thing." Hayner added.

" You two better as hell not." Cloud turned around and went to his desk. " Everyone shut your fucking mouths." He yelled as the school bell rung. Once seated he began to take attendance.

" This really is fucking hell..." I complained in a whisper.

" ...Fugisaki? Riku Fugisaki?" Cloud called out.

" Here. Sorry I'm late."

I turned my gaze towards the door when I heard Riku's voice.

" It's okay. Just don't ever be late again." Cloud said as he motion for Riku to sit down.

Riku's eyes met mine for only a split second before he turned away. I watched as he sat on the other side of the room. I lowered my head as I bit my lower lip. I hated this.

I heard the squeak of Cloud's chair as he stood up. Wow, attendance didn't take that long (and the room was full of people). " I'm going to leave the classroom for a bit. Even though I won't be in here, you retards better keep quiet. I'll be right back." Everyone watched as he left the room.

" Finally!" Someone shouted once he left. The sound of desks moving filled the classroom.

" W-Wha?" I looked around franticly. " Hayner, what are you doing? He said he'd be right back." I look at one of my best friends.

" Bullshit." Hayner moved a few desk to the side of the room. " He says that every day, but doesn't come back for hours."

" Really?" I still didn't believe all of this.

" Yea, so we move all the desks to the sides and back of the room." He pushed my desk to the back wall. " Then we just do whatever we want." He concluded with a smile.

" Awesome!" Axel spoke my mind. Wait, Axel? When the hell did he make his way over to my desk? " Hey Roxy." He greeted me in a flirtatious tone.

" What the hell did I tell you about using that name?" I glared up at him.

He seemed to of went into deep thought. " I don't know." He shrugged.

" Dude, you had a whole argument over it with me." Hayner interrupted the conversation.

" Ah, guess I forgot all about it then." Oh, I saw that smirk he was trying to skillfully hide.

" You're such a asshole." I said as I got out of my desk.

" Your lips keep moving but all I hear is blah, blah, blah."

" What the hell? Who in their right fucking mind quotes saying from t-shirts?" I asked. Seriously, that's what little kids do.

" Apparently he does."

I turned to my side and was instantly freaked out.

" Riku!?" I said, surprised.

He was sitting on the desk next to mine. His legs were crossed and his hands were laying on his lap. " Yo." His face was emotionless.

I just stared at him, speechless. I looked to my other side and noticed that Hayner and Axel were gone. Bastards.

" That brunette over there kept bothering me until I agreed to come over here and make up with you."

" Huh?" I looked back over to were Riku was previously sitting, and sure enough Sora was right there. He just smiled and waved at me. Was he really trying to help us out? But...Riku didn't come because he wanted to. He came because Sora was being an annoyance.

" I kept telling him I was planning on apologizing, but had no clue how to..." He looked down at his feet.

I looked at Riku in shock. " Wait, What?" I tried to register this all in my mind. " What would you be apologizing for? I should be the one apologizing."

" But I snapped at you." He looked back up at me.

" But I was checking out another guy then ended up making out with him."

Riku stood up and walked over to me. His arms slid around my waist. He chuckled at my blushing face. " Kiss and make up?" He asked with a smirk.

I smirked right back at him. " Sure." I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his towards me until our lips crashed together.

It wasn't long before the simple kiss became yet another make out session.

" Would you two please get a room?"

I broke the kiss and saw Sora, Hayner, and Axel standing next to Riku and Me, grins planted on their faces. I rolled my eyes before joining the other five in laughter.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Okay, so ISS wasn't that bad. Mr. Cloud didn't come back until the bell signaling school was over rang. Hayner says he's usually making out with other teachers. I told him I really didn't want to know how he knew that.

We spend most of the time playing poker. Regular poker, thank you very much. Even though Axel kept insisting we play strip poker. I bet he just wanted to see me without a shirt. Stupid pervert.

So yea, I was currently on my way home with Riku.

I kept a tight hold on his hand as I entered my house. " I'm home!" I shouted while slipping off my shoes.

" Hi Roxas!" My mother's frail self walked over to me from the kitchen. She stopped right in her tracks when she saw Riku. A smile lit up her face. " Looks like you two made up."

" And made out." Riku mumbled.

My mom's smile turned to a small smirk when Riku's comment was heard. " Haven't you two heard of no P.D.A at school?" She said teasingly as she shook her head. " Are you staying for dinner?" She asked Riku.

He gave a simple nod.

" Well I'll go start dinner then." She made her way back to the kitchen.

Right then was when my cellphone went off.

_ I don't wanna be told to grow up  
_

_ And i don't wanna change _

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
_

_ And i don't wanna change  
_

_ So u better give up_

I quickly pulled my cellphone out and held it to my ear. " Hello?"

" HI!" A loud, squeaky voice responded.

" Who the heck?"

" It's Sora."

Why in the world was that brunette calling me? More importantly... " How did you get my number?"

" Some random girl at school who's in the Roxas Fan Club gave it to me." He replied in a sing-song voice.

See, this is why I hate fan girls. They always somehow find out your phone number and spread it around to everyone. " Uh, hey?"

" Hmmm?"

" You want to come over for dinner?" I could see Riku giving me a suspicious look.

" You do know that I'm already taken right?"

I took a deep sigh. " I didn't mean it that way. It's just kind of a thank you for helping Riku and me make up." Really, if it wasn't for him the two of us would have most likely been still not talking to each other.

" Ohhhh...Okay! Well, as long as it's alright with your parents.." He trailed off.

I took the phone from my ear for a moment. " Hey mom! Is it okay if someone else comes over for dinner!?" I shouted, in hopes that she would hear me.

" Sure!" She shouted back.

I put my phone back up to my ear. " My mom said that it's fine. Dinner while be done in half an hour. I live at 539 Twilight Street."

" Okay, see ya!" Sora cheered before hanging up.

" Bye." I closed my phone and shoved it back down my back pocket.

" Who was that?" Riku instantly questioned me.

" Sora." I simply stated.

" And you invited him over for dinner?"

" Well yea. He did help us after all." I reminded him.

" True..."

_DING DONG!_

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house.

Wow, that was quick...

" I wanna get it!" My mother yelled as she ran over to the door and pushed Riku and me to the side. " Welco-" I heard a gasp come from her when she opened the door. " Sora!?" She shouted in suprise.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N:** I have to admit that I didn't really like this chapter all that much...I basically just wanted Roxas and Riku to make up already.

**Next Chapter: **Dinner at Roxas'!? And how does Roxas' mom know Sora? Also day two of ISS for our unlucky boys.


End file.
